ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Linmis
Linmis is a warrior from Week 1 of Series 5 and Dylar's love interest. He wore the sun emblem in his heat. His real name is Michael Newtons. His superhero nickname is Robin, but his first nickname was Damian Wayne, Batman's son. Challenges Faced * Day 1: Linmis wore the sun emblem and was fourth to reveal his banner at the Warrior's Gate. In the Millstone Towers, he succeeded with Leja and Halec, who failed in the Torture Chamber. But unfortunately, he didn't pull Halec back to safety when the Water Demon caught her along with Sonlu, all of them failed the challenge. He didn't claim any rings at the Deep Loch, but he preserved his lives well. * Day 2: '''Arnor defeated him at the Pole Climb, Sonlu defeated him at the Balance Beam and he and Arnor didn't solve the Riddle Bridge's puzzle, but he did win the Battering Ram along with Leja and Arnor. * '''Day 3: '''Halec went out first in the Way of the Warrior, but Linmis did succeed in the Serpent's Eye, striking the emerald eye two times, but Jeson, Sonlu and Leja were not as lucky, but he was also at the Demon Square where Arnor outwitted the Wisdom Tree. He did make the leap at the Leap of the Faith, along with Arnor, Leja and Sonlu, but didn't claim any rings. But Leja did went out at the Way of the Warrior after he spilled the Dragon's Blood at the Wizard's Tower, leaving him heartbroken. * '''Day 4: '''Linmis got beaten to the rings by Sonlu at Nevar's Eye and lost the race with Arnor to Sonlu and Jeson. Then, in the Dwarf Mine, he and Jeson watched the progress, but Arnor and Sonlu didn't escape the mine, but they did succeed in Burning Battlements, along with Linmis, with Arnor and Jeson regaining a life. * '''Day 5: '''Linmis lost the Battle of the Boats, but succeeded in the High Rope and the Stepping Stones along with his friends, finally winning himself and Sonlu back a life. He was last to pull his sled up to the top, but was the first to save himself from the Blasted Mountain. With only two lives, he started behind Arnor and Sonlu and was eliminated by Nevar. He returned to Los Angeles later. Abilities * '''Martial Arts * Acrobatics * Skilled Gymnast * Grapple * Can Hack Into Panels * Swordsmanship Intro Quotes * Does anyone find you funny? (to the Puppet Master) * Because I don't fail, Scarecrow. (to Toxic Jack) * I'm doing what needs to be done. (to Fluffy McTuffy) * In every other way, I surpass you. (to Shintora) * What's your point, Bane? (to Colonel Buckshot) * I'm not playing at anything. (to the Ice King) * I don't play sidekick or victim. (to Magnifico) * What do you want him for? (to the Cyber-Racer) * The League will have your head. (to the Minotaur) * Ha. Not from you. (to the Gangster Bug) * That's a little presumptuous. (to the Prowler) * Unlike you, I'm not a criminal. (to the Troll) * Meets the dictator of a failed state. (to Flint Phoenix) * Seriously? I'm about to wreck you. (to Adam McIntyre) * Aren't you supposed to be dead? (to Evan McIntyre) Clash Quotes * That’s ironic coming from you. (vs. Fluffy McTuffy) * But beating you is so fun. (vs. Ice King) * Now you’ve stepped in it, Bane. (vs. Colonel Buckshot) * Don’t need a red ring to know that. (vs. Shintora) * I’ll smile when you’re dead. (vs. Puppet Master) * Shut up, Scarecrow! (vs. Toxic Jack) * He can't save you. (vs. Flint Phoenix) * And now you only fire blanks. (vs. Gangster Bug) * There’s no one better. (vs. Minotaur) * Like I need advice from you. (vs. Magnifico) * Superman and I disagree. (vs. Troll) * Shut it, clown. (to Adam or Evan McIntyre) Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobatics Category:Superheroes Category:Sun Warriors Category:Male Category:Lovers Category:Gymnasts Category:Justice League Category:Gadget Users Category:Teen Titans Category:Bat Family Category:Allies Category:Series 5 Category:Archers Category:Commentators Category:Power Tower Participants Category:POM Run of The Night Category:Safety Pass Winners Category:The Trifecta Category:Sword Wielders